casa_da_florestafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Pet Casa da Floresta
Entenda o conceito do produto: Esse é um vaso anti-dengue pois a água do reservatório não tem contato com o ambiente exterior. Com relação ao consumo de água, o Super Pet é o mais econômico possivel, seu reservatório de 600ml, dura mais de uma semana em tempo seco, podendo passar meses sem ser reabastecido em periodos chuvosos devido ao reaproveitamento da água da chuva. O que faz o trabalho de economia são os cordões de nylon que transmitem a água do reservatório para a terra à medida em que essa hidrata as plantas e evapora. Com o cuidado de reabastecer uma vez por semana, o substrato fica sempre úmido, proporcionando um melhor crescimento e vigor para as plantas.. Super Pet faça você mesmo! Materiais: 1 Garrafa Pet de 600 ml com tampa , 1 Garrafa Pet de 2 litros com tampa , 1 Ferro de solda e uma Tesoura , 2 cordões ou 1 Corda de Nylon na medida de 50 centímetros , Cola de Sapateiro e Durepox. Modo de Fazer: Lave as garrafas e as tampas. Retire as tampas e lixe as faces delas no cimento até que os rótulos sumam na maior parte das tampas. Use a cola de sapateiro para unir as tampas pela face, leia antes as instruções da cola. Após unidas faça uma trava mecânica em ambas para a fixação com durepox, para isso use o ferro de solda já aquecido para circundar as tampas em suas laterais fazendo uma leve cavidade em volta das tampas. Prepare a massa de durepox que vai unir definitivamente as tampas. Aplique o durepox unindo as peças com o cuidado de não ultrpassar a base das tampas. Espere duas horas e meia, o tempo de o durepox secar totalmente. Agora, novamente com o ferro de solda aquecido faça o furo por onde vai passar os cordões de nylon, procure alargar o furo conforme a espessura dos cordões, sem deixar espaço excedente que possa derrubar terra no reservatório. Bom, vamos ao vaso propriamente dito: Para fazer a parte superior do vaso corte a garrafa de 2 litros ao meio. A parte com o gargalo será usada no Super Pet, a base da garrafa pode servir como vaso comum desde que se faça os furos de escoamento no fundo. Com a parte do gargalo em mãos use o ferro de solda novamente para fazer os furos por onde passará a alça do Super Pet. Com uma tesoura recorte a fita que servirá de alça, você pode fazer isso usando a parte da base da garrafa cortada anteriormente. Procure manter a mesma espessura no corte da fita. Para uma maior resistência da alça dobre a fita em sua longitude. Agora passe os cordões pelo furo das tampas de maneira a tocar o fundo do reservatório e ultrapassar o conjunto na parte de cima. Antes de unir as três peças dê um nó nos cordões em ambos os lados da tampa assim já podemos unir o conjunto. Quando for amarrar a alça aproveite para unir as pontas dos cordões aos nós da base das alças. Pronto! Você construiu um Super Pet, o vaso anti-dengue, ultra econômico e ambientalmente amigável. O planeta agradece. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.